The present invention relates to a casing for a computer, and a computer employing the casing. More particularly, the present invention relates to a casing for a computer designed according to the user needs and comprising, in an optional combination, existing personal computers, workstations, file storage units including disk devices, communication devices for communication with external devices, and functional devices including an uninterruptible power supply.
As mentioned above, the computer designed by the user needs a case designed in order to contain the functional devices of the computer network system according to the purposes of the computer network system. A casing intended for containing such functional devices and proposed in, for example, JP-A No. 6-259167 is a rack type casing comprising an upper unit, a lower unit and device units. The number of the device units is changed according to the configuration of the computer network system.